<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game of the Heart by ch4rminglycr33py</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479398">Game of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rminglycr33py/pseuds/ch4rminglycr33py'>ch4rminglycr33py</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game of the Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Swearing, bad language hide yo kids, dynamics be fun, enemies to sweethearts, headcanons, real world similarities, some violence sprinkled in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rminglycr33py/pseuds/ch4rminglycr33py</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the weeks following the revolution of B2J, the reformation of NSR policy and the future of Vinyl City itself, life is full of bumps and potholes along the way. What happens when a little black cat decides to cause some mischief, especially to a certain DJ that could use a bit of a reality check.</p>
<p>----<br/>Here it is folks, the actual pilot fic of my GotH: Holiday Special (idk how to tag it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Subatomic Supernova &amp; Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Original Character(s), Eve | Nadia &amp; Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads), Neon J./Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game of the Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stray Cat Crossing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say black cats are bad luck, but is that really true?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure you guys can't come do this? I'm not even an elite, there's no way they're gonna just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>let </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me come in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. We're sorry to send you in our place, but there's so much we have to fix. We've already emailed  Ms. Tatiana, she knows you're coming for us. You got this! Also don’t forget to show them the usb!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I know, it’s practically super glued to my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing at the texts on her phone, the young woman sighed loudly before slipping it into her pocket. Looking up at the insanely tall tower, the brightly glowing NSR logo looked like a giant target, not that it wasn't or hadn't been not too long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It'd been a few weeks since the revolution of the indie band Bunk Bed Junction that'd run amok through the city, many fans were still riding on the hype train but slowly it was trickling down to less destructive means. There was still plenty of cleaning and repairs still being done in every one of the districts, which is why she was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the collateral damage, Sayu was currently out of commission, needing to have her code fixed since the fight with B2J had done a number on the Sayu team's hub. And with Tatiana now calling a meeting with her artists, most likely to discuss the current situation and what course of action to progress, the teens were a little overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading into the building, the security clerk stopped her at the front desk, as expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>young lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Ms. Qwartz is not expecting any tours or interviews today," the man behind the counter addressed her, not even looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm not here for a tour. I'm here for the artists' meeting, I'm filling in for Team Sayu, I have a letter right here," she grumbled, pulling out a folded paper from her pocket and laying it down on the table, "Signed and everything by them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> got my ID if ya wanna make sure I ain't lyin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man finally looked up to her at the sight of the letter being slid towards him, an eyebrow raising at both her appearance and her dismissive attitude. She was short, shorter than an average person, seeming like she was in her teens. Dressed in a raglan sleeve hoodie, the hood drawn over her strikingly pale hair that was fashioned to cover the right of her face, the rest draped along her left shoulder. A pair of cat eared headphones atop the hood. She wore a pair of thigh highs socks and shorts that barely peeked out from the overly large jacket. A single black and gold clasped garter clamped around her leg, as if holding the sock up. A pair of black shades rest upon her face, just barely slipping down to reveal the turquoise eye peering at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, some kid that thinks she's all that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the paper he glanced over it a moment before dialing the phone on his desk, most likely to double check with Ms. Qwartz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, ma'am, I have a Miss…" he looked back at the letter, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rinh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> here at the front desk, says that you're expecting her?... Mhm..mhm. Yes, right away, ma'am." He hung up the phone, handing the letter back to Rinh, "You may head up," he responded curtly, as if irritated that she really was meant to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking it back, she bowed her head slightly, though she could easily read his face and tone, a shit-eating smirk on the corner of her lips as she headed towards the elevator and hit the button. The ding of the bell chimed as the doors opened in front of her, stepping in and hitting the top floor button. As the doors slowly closed, she caught sight of a pair, a man and woman, bursting in through the front door, startling a lot of the staff throughout the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOLD THE DOOOOOR!!!" the woman called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinh tensed up at the sight and suddenness stampeding towards her that she just barely caught the door open button before they'd closed completely. Looking up she saw the man brace himself against the door, panting heavily and wiping his brow with his forearm. The woman practically fell into the elevator next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Phew!! Thanks for that, you really saved our bacon!" the woman smiled brightly, adjusting the guitar along her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What she said, you really helped us out," the man spoke, though still catching his breath, was much more calm than his counterpart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinh took a moment before responding, nodding slightly as she adjusted the hood of her jacket. She knew these two. They were the duo that had run rampant and caused an uproar, Mayday and Zuke of Bunk Bed Junction. Their revolution of course earned them quite the reputation, both good and bad so it wasn't surprising that she'd recognized them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not really paying them any mind she tried to make herself as small as possible, more so than she was, in the tight glass box. The pair looked back at each other, before Mayday was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, the names May--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know who the two of ya are, Bed Bunk Junction's very own Mayday and Zuke," Rinh cut her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh so you've heard of us," she smiled, almost blushing at the recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I not? The two of ya caused quite the upset, ruffling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of feathers, and causing a significant amount of damage," Rinh retorted. It's not like she hated them for what they did, it was cool that they felt that passionate about their ideals, but it definitely could have been handled a better way. One that didn't result in such destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeaaa, that..wasn't really our intention. We messed up on that end and let the limelight get the better of us. Are you..a fan of NSR?" Zuke tried to steer the conversation from getting heated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinh cast her gaze at Zuke, peering over the round shades that rested on her nose, almost giving him a credulous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not necessarily a fan, just a girl that lives in Akusuka. I'm more just friends with Sayu and her team," she shrugged, leaning back against the elevator railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was cut short as the elevator dinged, doors opening to the top floor and hallway leading to Tatiana Qwartz's office. The three exited the lift, the doors shutting behind them and descending back down the shaft to the other floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading towards the door, Zuke looked back to Mayday, "Remember to behave, don't want a repeat of what started all this," he scolded her jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knooooow, stop acting like my babysitter.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, the three were greeted to the large office of Tatiana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Mayday and Zuke, it wasn't their first time seeing the powerful woman's business quarters, but for Rinh it filled her stomach with a nagging pit of anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circular room was incredibly large, ceiling high windows lined the wall overlooking the city. At the back of the room, atop a floating platform sat her mahogany desk, the NSR logo brandishing the rim in bright gold lettering , murals of the NSR artists serving as a backdrop, a waterfall of record sleeves raining from beneath the desk. The floor was like the face of a clock, the glass most likely tempered to avoid damage and possible injury, the clock hands slowly ticking below the surface as surrounding gears churned away. In the middle of the room stretched a long mahogany conference table, lines of chairs surrounding the perimeter, with the artists sitting in their seats. They all turned towards the new arrivals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ever familiar Tatiana sat at the head, some paperwork in hand and a stern look upon her ashen craggy face. To her left sat her trusted right hand woman, Eve the transcendent diva and charter of the Dream Fever district, her expression serious and irritated seeing Mayday and Zuke coming late. Next to her sat a tall woman with warm honey eyes and a child with golden hair resting in her lap, the child coloring on some paper and a mess of crayons on the table, the Golden Maestro Yinu and her Mother, Plumeria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting next to them was the cyborg captain and manager, Neon J, and his fancy boy band, 1010. The captain casually saluted the duo, while each of the robots winked at the sight of Mayday, of course even in this sort of setting they couldn't turn off the charm, it was their brand. On Tatiana right, sat the ever egotistical, ever condescending, DJ Subatomic Supernova. You couldn't tell just where he was looking, but judging by his body language he was equally as irritated at the two for being late. Not paying them much attention though he went back to the ice pop in hand, bits of it crumbling and disappearing into the void of his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're late," Tatiana stated simply, looking at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're sorry, Ma'am," Zuke answered respectfully, hand brushing against the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't let it happen again, now take your seats and we'll continue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayday Zuke and Rinh quietly shuffled over towards some of the empty chairs, Mayday pulling up the seat nearest 1010, a goofy smile along her lips, Zuke taking a seat next to her just to make sure she didn't make a scene, leaving Rinh..to take a seat next to the DJ. Joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd wanted to be as close to the back as possible, mainly because sitting near the front just made her panic in general. It was always her modus operandi since high school, being near the teacher or any authority figure just made her nerves  buckle. With a slight sigh, she made her way to the seat, quietly sitting down. Compared to the others, it was obvious that she didn't belong there, mainly because she wasn't an influential artist like the elites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The artists were curious as to just who this girl was and why she was attending the meeting, aside from Mayday and Zuke who had just assumed she was invited alongside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse my interruption, but who exactly is this young girl?" Neon J was the one to break the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinh tensed up, looking down at her hands in her lap, fingers gripping the hem of her jacket so tightly that her sun-kissed knuckles turned white. Oh no, they were all staring. She could feel the panic rising up her spine and filling her stomach with fear and nausea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stay quiet, it'll be over soon. Just...breathe… Ground your mind..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is filling in for Sayu and her team. This is Rinh Covington. Due to Team Sayu having technical issues, they have sent her in their absence." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go, first chapter of the pilot fic. I was really taken by doing some more descriptive work, hope you guys like it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reigniting the Source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out this little kitty has claws and isn't afraid to use them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence in the room was stifling, it felt like there was a huge weight pressing down on the woman's shoulders, threatening to crush the life from her. She knew this was a bad idea, there was no way they were going to just accept that she was there, this was an important political meaning and she was by no means political in any sense. Politics sucked and she wanted to avoid them as much like the plague, but..her friends. She wanted to help them when they needed her. Taking a few slow breaths, she gathered up her courage and looked up towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>"H..hello, pleased to..m-meet you all," she stuttered, hands gripping her jacket tighter, kicking her own foot slightly to keep herself from stuttering more, "I'm just a temporary Sayu, so...at least you'll be spared the fish puns today." She tried to make a light joke, hoping it'd take some of the edge off of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>A silence followed before Neon J spoke up, "Welcome, Cadet! It's a pleasure to have you <em> hereeeee </em>!~" A warm hearted salute from him, followed by the 1010 robots. Neon J could sense the girl's anticipation, not just due to the BPM indicators blinking on his screen but also how she behaved, he hoped that a friendly welcome would put her at ease.</p><p> </p><p>It had done its job, quite well actually. Her demeanor went from that of a child being sent to the principal's office to a calm and collected individual. Rinh nodded slightly towards him with a gentle smile. Her hand gestured towards him in a silent 'Thank You.'</p><p> </p><p>"If that is all, then let us continue with the plans for the future of Vinyl City. As you all are aware, we are redoing NSR's policy on artists. Rebuilding it to be more inclusive of all genres of music and giving everyone the equal privilege to perform. Of course with the recent events there is still much to cover, damages that need repair, the need for more power to be supplied to all districts, as well as the construction of the new district for indie artists and its power grid."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was listening intently or..at least some were. Eve was hanging onto every one of Tatiana's words, though it seemed the state of her nail polish was more important on her agenda. Yinu, was..well a child, so she was doing things that interested a kid more, though Plumeria was giving Tatiana the attention called for. Neon J seemed to be listening, hard to tell when you had a radar screen for a face. While 1010 sitting quietly and unmoving. Zuke and Mayday were definitely paying attention, this was a decision that would affect them greatly so they were of course all ears. That left the giant wall of a man, DJ Subatomic Supernova. Honestly he could care less about the state of the city, let alone the expansion and reformation. It served him by no means in furthering his agenda so it was inconsequential in his view of everything. </p><p> </p><p>"If any of you have suggestions, the floor is open." Tatiana lay the papers down to give everyone their chance to speak, adjusting the glasses along the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke up really, the obvious answer on everyone's minds at the moment was firstly repairing the damages if anything. If things weren't fixed then continuing work was just not logically possible, but that also countered their progress to make energy since it was needed to power everything. So here they were at a standstill.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..I have something.." Rinh spoke up, fighting the sinking feeling in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Once again all eyes were on her, wondering what this new girl had come up with. "It's not really my idea, but Remi's. He drew up some blueprints for some new generators that would store nearly ten times the amount as the current ones, along with a design for regulator coupling that would help to limit energy from draining when in standby. There's no denying that things are..less than ideal, more so due to certain events, but hopefully these will help to take some of the strain off things so that some headway can be made." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the brightly colored fish shaped USB and slid it towards Tatiana.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the thumb drive Tatiana plugged it into the port under the table, the center of the desk opening a small hidden mini projector, displaying the detailed blueprints of Remi's designs. There were notes and doodles along the screen, explaining the process and formatting of how exactly things would function. </p><p> </p><p>"Woooah this is really intense stuff. But wait wouldn't that mean even more power would be diverted to another location until these are up and running?" Zuke questioned, looking towards Rinh and Tatiana.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes, it'd only be temporary and possibly at times when it wouldn't infringe upon others lives," Rinh thought, looking back at him, "Most likely..at night, when people would be asleep? Or even during the day, when we're using the sunlight more than anything."</p><p> </p><p>"But that's not fair, that's just repeating what started all this. You can't expect people to not have power, people need power to survive," Mayday shot up from her seat, hands slamming on the table, "Tatiana, there's no way you're going to allow this?"</p><p> </p><p>Tatiana remained silent, thinking about the possibilities of approving or disapproving of this plan. It's true that it would put a harder strain on the lives of Vinyl City, but looking at the long term, it was incredibly beneficial. Once again, even with a plan in mind, there was still a strangle on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"You're….so <em> annoying </em>."</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Huh?!?" </em></p><p> </p><p>The low rumble of the DJ sounded in the room, having stayed quiet long enough, the remnants of the ice pop stick clutched in his massive hands. He tired of the back and forth, all this chatter and no one coming to a conclusive decision. The DJ deemed himself a busy man, and this meeting was taking precious time away from his composing his symphony. </p><p> </p><p>"You <em> Plutonians </em> have such simple minded thinking. You started your whole <em> revolution </em>by hijacking our concerts because you were unhappy with the state of things, deeming your altruistic goals to be for the betterment of Vinyl City and yet it turned out to be a temper tantrum run rampant," DJ Subatomic Supernova lectured them, dismissively pointing at them with the discarded stick. "You claimed a noble cause as a means to an end and look where we are now."</p><p> </p><p>Mayday's jaw clenched as she dug her heels into the floor, she knew what they'd done hadn't gone the way they wanted, perhaps their run was short sighted but they still wanted the best for the city and its people.</p><p> </p><p>"But what are people supposed to do? Hospitals with patients, parents with children, safety, stores, all of that is going to suffer if--"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God it's like you two share a brain cell.."</p><p> </p><p>DJ Subatomic Supernova and Mayday both looked to Rinh, who was currently massaging her temples with an exhausted look on her face. Their bickering was giving her a migraine and fouling her up shy demeanor. "No one is saying that anyone is going to be left in the dark, changes will be made flexing around schedules of importance and the essentials will of course have priority above all else."</p><p> </p><p>"And just what makes you think we artists aren't an <em> essential </em>, pray tell?" DJ Subatomic Supernova shifted his frustration to the newcomer, the swirling galaxy in his helmet taking on a reddish hue. Never had he been spoken to with such disrespect, just who does this lowly woman think she is to speak to the Avatar of Earth in such a manner.</p><p> </p><p>Rinh sighed, glaring up at him, "I said nothing about your works not being essential. Things like food and hospitals are a priority above anything, the loss of power to those will not just be a shame, it'd be a goddamn tragedy. People would <em> die </em>, you self-centered, single minded pompous asshole," the last of her words seeping with venom. </p><p> </p><p>This completely took everyone aback. Everyone knew that the DJ had quite the ego and could use a reality check, but no one ever had the stones to say it to his face unless they were ready to receive a condescending lecture even their ancestors would roll in their graves about. Her words infuriated the man, galaxy swirling vibrant red, sparks of lightning streaking through the solar clouds. "I suggest you watch your words, <em> Simpleton</em>."</p><p> </p><p>“And I suggest you come down from your high horse. People are not things you can just toss aside like one your dodo pops; They live and love and dream and want, just like everyone in this room. So before you go off disregarding them like trash on the street, how about <em> you </em>think about what essential is, you egotistical jerk!”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>ENOUGH!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>The two turned to Tatiana, her hands slammed against the desk, hair and skin cracking like lava bursting from cooled earth. They had gotten so heated that they’d barely noticed the others staring at them, particularly Rinh who was now hovering just above the DJ ever so slightly taller than him. </p><p> </p><p>“Rinh, unhook yourself from the table and sit down.” </p><p> </p><p>Rinh’s face went pale, she hadn’t even noticed. She had gotten so upset at his words that...instinctively the tail she tried to conceal had unfurled from the wrap of her leg and was in attack mode. From just below her jacket a long twisting length of elongated interlocking plates of darkened metal coiled along the chair she’d been sitting in, at the end of the serpent-like appendage was an articulated claw, digging into the wooden surface for stability.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry...Ms. Tatiana..” she responded softly, the plates maneuvering together, sitting her down before unhooking from the table. </p><p> </p><p>The tension in the room was high after that outburst, DJ Subatomic Supernova and Rinh remained quiet for the remainder of the meeting. The group had insisted on considering the plans, but would not make an actual vote on it before taking into account that the city would have a means to still thrive while plans were being put into motion. </p><p> </p><p>“That concludes the meeting. Have a pleasant evening everyone,” Tatiana bid them farewell, but not before stopping Rinh, “Rinh, I would like to speak with you.”</p><p> </p><p>As the room cleared, it was soon silent aside from the ticking of the clock beneath them. Tatiana rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Rinh. Your presence here, though appreciated for Sayu, the outburst was completely uncalled for.” </p><p> </p><p>Rinh sunk into the chair, wanting nothing more than to just disappear from this scolding she was about to receive. She hadn’t meant to make a scene but seeing and hearing how the DJ had disregarded the lives of people was...appalling to say the least. She wasn’t really the type to show too much attachment to people herself, often preferring the company of animals, but it just seemed completely heartless to think that his work was deemed more important than someone eating or a child in the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that DJ Subatomic Supernova is very self-important, but I’m sure that someone’s life would never be that low on his field of vision. I do appreciate your drive to see this city thrive more so than it does. I would ask that you not antagonize my artists though, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now then, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to work on the funding for the new district and the power grids.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinh looked up, she did want to help this city that she’d come to know and love. Her friends were here and she wanted to see them prosper. Remi Tila Sofa and Dodo had been so kind to her in her time in need, long before she’d moved here and she wanted them to have the best, they deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, if I may talk to you about that, I might have a solution that would suit both our goals. I love this city just as much as you and I want to see it grow, so please… As an apology for how I behaved, let me take care of that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooooah 2 chapters in one day?~ I was really feeling this story and vibed the hell out when writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>